FASTLANE X: The New Series
FASTLANE X: The New Series, '''also known as '''FASTLANE 6, is the sixth instalment of the FASTLANE series. It is a two-part book, Part 1 being published in Wattpad on 20 February 2018 and Part 2 on 23 March 2018. Part 2 is also published in Fanfiction and Archive Of Our Own on 12 June 2018. This book is a collaboration between FallenVengeance and 215Productions. This book was originally called FASTLANE 6. It was supposed to be released as a book only written by 215Productions in Wattpad on November 2017, but was scrapped off due to 215Productions retiring from writing from 1 December 2017. Plans of it being a series was also mentioned, but was ultimately scrapped off. On 14th January 2018, 215Productions announced FASTLANE X: The New Series on Wattpad. It was originally only supposed to be published by 215Productions, but it became a collaboration book between him and fellow writer and friend FallenVengeance. This book, as mentioned by 215Productions, contains the same plot of the scrapped-off FASTLANE 6. On early February, it was known that there would be two parts to the book. The first part is FASTLANE 6, while the second part is a surprise crossover between FASTLANE, FallenVengeance's Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix and Fairy Tail. Up to the week of 2018 July 23-27, this book is ranked 4 out of the 181 hot collaboration stories. Plot Part 1 Even when Jervis and his gang thought defeating Kelvin Houston was their last mission, a magician who swore to help Kelvin steps in and deals the biggest damage to the team yet. Would they succeed in taking down this mysterious magician? Part 2 Tasked to go against a perverted gang and an unknown gang with an unexpected leader, the team has finally hit the crossroads. Teaming up with Jervis's newfound friend and look alike, Urara Kento, and with the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia, would they still be able to take two at a go? Characters Part 1 Jay Chou as Ian FallenVengeance as Jervis Holewhaler Mark Wahlberg as Mark Tyson Jason Statham as Bruce Friston Bryan Wong as Kelvin Houston BC as Bridget Holewhaler ZC as Skylar Jackson Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde Tiny Lister Jr. as Finnick KW as Jacqueline Houston Kid Ink as Alex Statham/ Madden Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton Chris Brown as Cade Jackson Idris Elba as Chief Bogo Nate Torrence as Clawhauser SH as Elsa Wayne Alfred Wong as Jonathan Gumball Watterson as Johnny Keys Jimmy Neutron as Timmy Law Ben Stiller as Benson Bruno Mars as Bruno Godwill Taylor Swift as Hailee Statham/ Mrs Unknown AK 2 as Konsuke T.I. as Officer Thomas Migos (rap group) as The Dirty Outlaws Don Lake as Stu Hopps Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps Part 2 FallenVengeance as Jervis Holewhaler/Urara Kento ZC as Skylar Jackson Jason Statham as Bruce Friston BC as Bridget Holewhaler Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde Tiny Lister Jr as Finnick Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey KW as Jacqueline Houston Kid Ink as Alex Statham/ Madden Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton Chris Brown as Cade Jackson Ryu Yamada as himself Urara Shiraishi as herself Nene Odagiri as herself Migos as The Dirty Outlaws - Quavo as Marshall - Offset as Kenshall - Takeoff as Kharishall Ben Affleck as Austin Natsu Dragneel as himself Lucy Heartfilla as herself Happy as himself Big Sean as Sean Anderson Charlize Theron as Aer Simpston John Brotherton as Derrick Simpston T.I. as Officer Thomas Trivia * Part One's ending is similar to Furious 7. * Part 2 is the longest among the series. * This book is rated for collaboration, natsu dragneel (34/1.6k), fairytail (223/1000+) and lucy heartfilia (238/1000+)